Michael Artorius
General Name: Michael Artorius Nicknames: Age: 17 Gender: Male Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'0 Weight: 195lbs Hair: Brown Eyes: Orange Skin: Caucasian Body type: Athletic Personality Cheerful and very outgoing, Michael is a person who likes to live life to the fullest. Fighting, chatting, practicing magic, he approaches it all very optimistically. Incredibly loyal to his friends, and cold towards those who would harm them, or he considers an enemy. He is also rather sarcastic, finding himself wise cracking to his enemies in the middle of combat. Likes Fire Dragons Fighting Women Dislikes Killing Needless slaughter Losing History Michael had a very average birth. Born to two non wizards, he was born four minutes ahead of his twin brother, Orion. Up until the age of two, he lived in a very small mountain town on the outskirts of Fiore’s borders. The village was peaceful, mainly keeping to itself besides the occasional trade from its fishing market. However, like most stories, something tragic happened, to ruin the tranquility. ' The village was raided. More than raided, the correct term would probably be decimated. Bandits, aided by mages from a dark guild, came to the village looking for gold, treasures, and mages to recruit under their banner. When none were found, it outraged the bandit leader, he found it a personal insult that these villagers would lie to him, keep their treasures for themselves. In a fit of rage, he ordered the village burned, the women and men hung from trees as a symbol of those who defied him. ' By some miracle, Orion and Michael’s parents managed to hide the young boys away, safe from the bandits, but at the cost of their own lives. Days passed, and the young boys were on the verge of dehydration, starvation, death. But, fate has a funny way of working out. From the brink of death and despair, the boys were gifted with a once in a lifetime experience. They were saved, and not by just anyone, no, but by two dragons. ''' Ignacious, a dragon as Crimson as blood, and as large as a house, and his sister Consetllus, a violet dragon, happened upon the burned village. These dragons had always been fond of humans, much in the same way humans are fond of cats or dogs. Out of the kindness in their hearts, they took in the small boys, and raised them as their own. Michael was taught the art of Fire Dragon Slayer magic, though, for unknown reasons, he doesn’t remember any of this. It’s all coming back to him, slowly, methodically, and he’s beginning to remember his training. He aches, though, to simply remember his mother and father’s faces, their voices. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Secondary Magic: Shadow Magic Primary Specialization: Brawler (Level 2) The user of this spell coats their body in fire, making the damage from the next attack used on them reduced. If struck by a melee attack, the user of the strike will be burned for one turn. Last two turns, or until struck. Michael focuses fire into his strikes, enhancing their damage with magical damage. This is a passive feature, which will cause moderate burns for three turns if melee attacks strike the opponent's. Michael may also focus all of the fire surrounding his extremities into a single point, causing a massive amount of fire damage (equal to spell rank) this will incur a five turn CD on the passive. The fire goes from Michael fingertips to Elbows, and his toes to his knees. If Michael uses these body parts to block melee attacks, the attacker will still suffer the damage. Michael focuses fire on the bottom of his feet, allowing him to 'boost' himself around, similar to rocket powered boots. This ability last for three turns, or three boost, whichever occurs first. Cooldown is incurred on final turn/boost. This ability can be used to boost Michael around thirty feet. Michael cast his ‘dominion’ in an area sixty meters wide. While his dominion is cast, this area experiences an increase in heat due to the pressure of his magical energy being released. Slayer spells used in this area are 10% stronger. . Michael throws his shadow to an area around him that casts any spell used by Michael in the last 2 turns. The level of the spell case cannot exceed the level of the shadow. Whatever spell cooldown, at whatever level, is applied to the spell Michael cast. If Michael casts a level 5 spell with a 12 turn cooldown, and the shadow casts that same spell at level 3 two turns later, 80% of the cooldown (rounded up to the nearest turn) is applied to the remainder of the cooldown that Michael started. With his higher mastery of his ‘Dragon’s blood’, Michael is able to cauterize more severe cuts, and minor bone damage (Hairline fracture). Two turns for the heal to take effect if standing still, three if moving. The user quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target, akin to a dragon. Allows the mage to consume their element (Not of their own creation) in order to regain health and magical energy. This would restore approximately 20% of their total power and can only heal once per thread. The Slayer may consume for fancy points as much as they want, without the healing effect. When low on health and on the ropes the Dragon Slayer has a chance to activate Dragon Force. This ability has a physical change which gives the appearance of scales over 20% of the mage’s body. With Dragon Force active the mage receives 25% increased damage for 4 turns (30% chance of activating) Michael swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Interaction Cliff Notes Brown hair Orange eyes Can usually be seen wearing a black hoodie, or a black shirt with a red dragon on the front of it, as well as blue jeans and tennis shoes. OC Relationships Trivia His Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8de2pwEVVFg Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc.